


Not the First Time

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nudity, Sleep, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Bane wakes up under a pile of lovers.





	Not the First Time

It wasn't the first time Bane had awoken beneath his lovers. They could all easily spread out across their nest, yet the others had once again crawled over him during the night. Bane smiled.  His eyes shook off the heaviness of sleep to take in the picture: a puzzle with every piece lovingly locked together.

Barsad was unclothed as his legs bent over Bane's hips.  The hairs on his jaw smashed against Bane's chest.  He was on his stomach facing away from the others, but he had an arm thrown over John's hip.

Likewise, John had an arm thrown over Barsad's neck.  John's breath beat against Bane's neck like warm snowfall: slow and soft.

Bruce clung close so close to John that there was no room for air between them.  Of them all, Bruce was especially possessive of John.  Awake, he'd long abandoned any schemes of squirreling John away  and brainwashing him into believing that they two alone could  _save_  Gotham from the League's  _tyranny_ ; yet old instincts reigned while asleep.

Bane ran his hand up and down Bruce's back, careful to avoid the spine he'd had to break a lifetime ago.  That was a pain only for when he misbehaved, and their bat was oh so well behaved now.

On Bane's stomach and between his thighs lay Talia, one hand on her own stomach and another on one of his knees as she slumbered, content.  She looked like a queen on her throne.

Bane was honored to be her throne.

And the bed of their other lovers.

With nothing on the docket until later that day, Bane let himself drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
